Grown-Ups For A Day!
'Grown-Ups For A Day! '''is the sixteenth episode from Season 2 of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the children pretend that they are working with different careers. Song List *Barney Theme Song *A Silly Hat *The Rocket Song *The Weather Riddle Song *Had A Little Rooster *Dance Of The Reed Flutes (from The Nutcracker) *Four Little Ducks *Jingle at the Window *Clean Up *I Love You Cast *Barney *Derek *Tina *Min *Shawn *Douglas Burks and Becky Keenan from Kathy Burk's marionettes International Edits The song Six Little Ducks was not in any dubbed or re-produced versions of this episode. Trivia *This is the last episode before Shawn has glasses. He gets them in the next episode, Picture This!. *Three of the children in this episode (Derek, Min, and Shawn) also appeared in the previous episode, I Can Do That, along with Kathy. *At the end, Barney Doll wear a Paint Cap and a Paint Brush *On March 27 2012, The first one is daniel turn off the lights, and second one is barney doll sits on a table we wear a cap and a paint brush. *Derek wears the same clothes from Let's Go On Vacation. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. And a pony tail. *Min wears the same clothes from The City Mouse And The Country Mouse. And a long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Happy Valentine's Day!. And a short hair. Clip from Grownups for a Day! # Barney Theme Song (A Parade of Bikes's version) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from A Parade of Bikes) # Tina is a Funny Hat!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Imagine That!) # Derek and Min is wearing hats! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Bonjour, Barney! France) # It's a funny hat for Barney! Let's Go! (Clip and audio from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # It's a Hat for Barney!!!!!!!!! Silly!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! (with the audio) and Audio from On Again, Off Again, Super Scrambler! and Let's Show Respect!) # Barney comes to life (Let's Show Respect!) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Let's Show Respect!) # Wearing a hats for Min, Shawn, Derek and Tina (Clip and audio from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Barney A Silly Hat (1999 Version) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from I Love to Sing with Barney!) # My Hat is TOO BIG! (Clip and audio from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Different Jobs to be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # Shawn to be a firefighter!!!!! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from When I Grow Up...) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney Clean Up (1999 Version) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from You've Got to Have Art!) # It was so much pretending jobs! (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Good Job!, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! and Once a Pond a Time) # Barney I love you Part 18 (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Going Places! and I Can Do That!) # Barney comes to play (Hats Off to BJ!) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Hats Off to BJ!) # Barney Says Segment (Grownups for a Day!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Shawn & the Beanstalk's version) (Clip from Grownups For A Day! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Barney End Credits (Classical Cleanup!'s version) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) Audio from Grownups for a Day! # Barney Theme Song (Grownups for a Day!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Hats! (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Connor is a paint a car! (Clip from Bonjour, Barney! France and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Let's look at costumes to wearing! (Clip and audio from Stop! Go! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Beth wearing a silly hat (Clip and audio from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Grownups For A Day!, Barney Songs (video) and Barney's Talent Show) # Wearing hats to wearing! (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Barney comes to life (Grownups for a Day!) (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Hats for Rebecca, Shawn, Tosha and Maria wearing hats!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Barney A Silly Hat (Season 2 version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # My Hat is Is a Magic! (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Min pretends! (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Ryan to be a firefighter! (Clip from Let's Go to the Firehouse! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney comes to play (Grownups for a Day!) (Clip from My Family and Me! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Barney Says Segment (Grownups for a Day!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Grownups for a Day!'s version) (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Barney End Credits (Grownups for a Day!'s version) (Clip from Classical Cleanup and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation